Broken hearts
by lostinfantasyx
Summary: Rose and Dimitri were together for over two years when Rose decided to break up with him and moved to Boston. After four years they meet each other again. What will happen? Why did Rose leave Dimitri? Will they be together in the end? (All-human, Romitri story)
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1 saying my goodbye**_

 **Rose POV**

I knew this day was coming, but it didn't make it any easier. I loved him with all my heart and would die for him if necessary. What I was about to do would leave both of us with broken hearts but I had to let him go. Things were harder because we were about to get married. I knew he was the love of my life but I just wasn't ready and then the other thing.. I hadn't told him, I never will. It would break him, tear his heart apart. I just wanted him to be happy.

I sighed and pulled my suitcase from under our bed. I started packing when I heard the door close. Dimitri was home and called out to me.

'Roza, are you home?' he asked. I started packing even faster now. Guilt washed over me and I wanted to cry so badly. _Rose, stay strong. You need to do this for everyone's sake._ I decided to take a picture with me from my nightstand. I put the photo in the suitcase and closed it. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Dimitri opened the door. I slowly turned around to look at him. He looked at me shocked and in disbelief. I couldn't hold the tears back I built up inside of me.

'Rose? What is going on here?' He sounded more than just sad. Too late, I already broke his heart. But he couldn't know. I won't let him loose me that way. I tried to speak several times but I failed. I was still crying. I didn't know why he did it but he came closer to me. He wrapped his arms around me as a comforting gesture. It even made me more upset. I started to cry even harder. Gosh, I loved him so much. I pulled away quickly before I could rethink the whole situation. He looked at me in confusion. I took a deep breath and said what I needed to say.

'I am leaving' I said in between the sobs. I pushed him away carefully and made the distance between us bigger. If I didn't I knew he would convince me to stay. He was my only weakness. I looked at the ground.

'Roza, I don't understand. What is going on?' he said sounding so sweet 'It breaks my heart to see you like this. I love you, you know that right?'

'I.. I know. That's why I am doing this.' I grabbed my suitcase from the bed and started walking towards the door. Dimitri already stopped me before I made it to the door. He put his hand on my shoulder. If only he knew how powerful that was to me.

'Roza..' he started. Now my heart broke on the pain in his voice. I shook his hand off me and turned around to say the last thing to him.

'Don't call me that anymore, don't contact me. I still wish you the best' I said. I sped off out of the too my car. The one I got for my birthday from him. The reason why I left would have broken him even more. I started the car and drove away to my new life.

 **Dimitri POV**

My world was shattered. She left. _I love you, you know that right? I know. That's why I am leaving._ The words kept replaying in my head. The pain I felt in my chest was something I never experienced in my entire life. There was hole, a big, black hole. I kept wondering why she left. I never cried over girl before but this wasn't just any girl. It was my Roza. I spent the whole day in my bed thinking about her. There had to be more. She had a secret. I heard my phone ringing and looked who it was. A part of me hoped it was Rose, but I knew I was being crazy. She wouldn't come back. It was my younger sister Victoria. I didn't pick up, instead of it I turned it off. I was thinking about Rose and how we first met. It was at college when we were both seniors.

 _I was walking through the hall to pick up my schedule at the receptionist. I was studying law because I wanted justice for everyone. I would graduate that year. I wasn't paying attention, or the other person didn't but I bumped into someone. A small someone. I quickly stepped back to look at the person if he/she was okay. I didn't know what I saw but she was beautiful. Just breath taking. She had brown eyes who started at me intensely. Long, brown, wavy hair. She was gorgeous. I must have looked completely stupid because I was staring at her. I quickly looked away and I blushed. I never blushed._

' _I am sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going' I said apologizing to her._

' _Don't worry. Me neither' she replied. After that silence fell over us. We stared at each other for a few more moments before I introduced myself._

' _My name is Dimitri. And you are?' I said sticking out my hand._

' _Rose. Nice to meet you.' She shook my head and when she touched me I felt a warm feeling rushing trough. She smiled and took my breath away. I tried not to look stupid and smiled back kindly. Wow, I was nervous._

' _So, Dimitri where were you heading?' she asked me still smiling brightly._

' _To the reception, I was picking up my schedule' I explained._

' _Me too. Shall we walk together?'_

' _Sure. I would like that.' We started walking and I relaxed a little. I didn't know this girl but she intrigued me. I stared the conversation again._

' _So what do you study?' I asked._

' _Art, actually.'_

' _Seriously?' I asked in disbelief 'you don't seem like a type for art. As far I can see.'_

' _I know but I love it. It was is my passion for as long as I can remember. I shared it with my dad. So what do you do?' I heard a sad tone in her voice when she talked about her dad. There must have happened something._

' _I study law.'_

' _Why? It's boring.'_

' _You think, huh? Well, I want justice for everyone and there happened something in my past.'_

' _Oh, I am sorry.'_

' _Don't be' I said waving her apology away._

' _Still. You just seem too nice to get hurt.'_

' _Maybe I am not' I said not thinking about how wrong that sounded. As if I was a heart breaker. I wasn't. I had one girlfriend but she cheated on me. I dumped her right away._

' _So did you always now you wanted to study art?' I asked leading the attention away from me._

' _Yes, pretty much. The campus is beautiful this time of year.'_

' _I totally I agree with you' I said looking at here._

' _Full of life and first year people. I love it.'_

 _I saw we neared the reception and I felt sad about it. I liked this girl. She saw it too and we stopped. We both got or schedules and were saying goodbye._

' _I guess I'll see you around' Rose said._

' _Yeah, I guess.' She was about to walk away when I changed my mind about something. I could ask her to hang out and give her my number._

' _Rose, wait up' I said walking over to her. She stopped and turned around._

' _Yeah?'_

' _Would.. would you like to hang out with me sometime?' I blurted out._

' _Of course. I will give you my number.' She smiled at me. She grabbed paper and pen out of her bag and wrote something down. She gave it to me. I felt myself getting warm inside again when she accidently touched me. She looked up in shock as if she felt the same. She regain herself and smiled._

' _Just give me a call and we will arrange something.'_

' _I will do that. See you later, Rose' I said. Rose started walking. She looked over her shoulder and winked at me. I felt myself getting red. I turned around and walked to my dorm house. I knew people would be looking weird because I was grinning like an idiot._

That day changed my life completely. I knew I would fall in love with her and be with her forever. Now it seemed stupid. We were about to get married. I heard someone come in my bedroom and saw it was Vika. She immediately saw that something was wrong. She rushed to my side and wrapped her arms around me. I clang onto her. I needed this.

'Oh my. Dimitri what the hell happened? Where is Rose?' she asked. So many questions, so didn't want to answer them.

'She is gone..' I tried to get out. The realization struck even more when I said it out loud. She's gone and never coming back. This was the first time my heart was really broken.

'What? Why?' Vika asked outraged.

'I have no clue. I don't want to talk about it. Not now.'

'I get it. I will leave you. Stay strong, Dimka and if you need anything please just let me know' she demanded practically. 'I love you little, sis' I said.

'Love you too. I am going then. I will check on you tomorrow.' She hugged me one last time and after that she just left me be. I realized I never felt this empty inside. How could I get over the lost from Rose? Will I ever fall in love again?

 _ **A/N: Thank you so much for reading this! This is my second story. I couldn't wait to put it out there though I am still writing my first one but okay. Is this good enough to continue? Let me now!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 Reliving the past**_

 **Rose POV**

 _4 years later…_

I woke up at the sound of the alarm. I groaned and turned it off. I got myself out bed and walked into the shower. I had exactly 50 minutes left to get ready. I had to go to work. I worked as a teacher in art in high school. When I was done I walked to the sink. It had a mirror above it. I looked into it at my short, brown hair. It was on shoulder length. I sighed.

I got into my car and drove to the café near my house. I usually had breakfast since the day I moved to Boston. I walked in and a familiar face greeted me. This person became my best friend instantly.

'Hey, Liss. How are you doing today?' I asked yawning. Lissa and her husband Christian owned the café. It is how I met her. I came in a little lost because It was my first day in a big city I didn't know. I sat down at the table near the window.

'Good as always. Didn't get much sleep did you?'

'No, I had a meeting yesterday and I had to grade pieces of art' I explained.

'Now I get it. Let me guess the usual thing? For Wednesday then' she asked. She knew me so well. I nodded and looked outside. At people who were rushing to their work, taxi drivers waiting for people to bring them somewhere and a lot more. I loved the city. I never regretted moving here. I pushed the thought of the past out of my mind. Maybe it was a long time ago but I would break down again. I told Lissa all about it she understood me and supported me through the rough times after that.

'Earth to, Rose?' Lissa said again. My head snapped up to her. She looked at me funny. 'What were you doi-' she tried to say but got interrupted by Christian. He grabbed her from behind and tickled her. She giggled and he muttered something in her ear in the form of hello beautiful.

'Uhm, I am still here and other people' I said laughing. Christian looked at me with and wiggled his eyebrows. Lissa looked sorry. Christian and I were a lot alike. We became friends to and he was perfect for Lissa. She broke herself free from him.

'Your food is on the table' she said and pointing at the freshly made pancakes with chocolate sauce. As always in the morning she down across me. It was one of the only moment we really had time for each other. Christian stared at us. He then shrugged and walked to the kitchen.

'Thanks again, Liss' I said to her.

'You know it's no problem. So where were we? What were you thinking about?'

'Things' I said trying to avoid her question. She shook at her head at me. 'You know. That. Just a second. You don't have to worry. I am good mental and physically.'

'Okay.. So any news about the raise of your salary?'

'No.. but..' The rest time we talked about all kind of things and when it was time to go to work I hugged her tight. We said goodbye and I left. When I arrived at school and walked to my classroom I saw a class waiting in front of the door. I opened it and everybody sat down. I started class.

'Good morning everyone. We are picking up where we left off. You know the drawing of yourself. If anyone has questions just come to me. You can listen to music but do not go on social media. Well you can start. Good luck.'

I sat down behind my desk and started my computer. I saw the first girl walking over to me. Her name was Rachel. She was sweet and very shy. She was around 15 years old. If I had favourites it would be her. I knew she loved art and was serious about to study it later in college. I helped as much as I could.

'Miss Hathaway?' Rachel asked shyly. I smiled at her.

'Yes, Rachel. What is wrong?'

'I drew something. Would you want to take a look at it?'

'Of course. How is everything going at home?' I asked her. I knew she had trouble at home and she came to me with it. She trusted me. She just found out she was adopted and her parents were getting a divorce.

'It's okay, I guess' she said looking at the ground.

'You know if there's something wrong you can come to me.' She looked up at me. She nodded and handed me over the drawing. She walked back to her table next to her friend. Lilly. They talked a little and then focused on work. I looked at the drawing and it was beautiful. It was a landscape from mountains and waterfall. She drew every little detail. She was so talented. The rest of my work day I had different classes and again a meeting in the end. I was done at 4 o'clock and came to realize I still had to pick up groceries. I had to eat.

I was trying to pick something up from a high shelve, washing powder when I noticed something. Rather someone. His back was turned at me and I couldn't see his face. But it was the one person I would recognize everywhere. His brown hair was still loose and long. The way I loved. He turned at me and I saw his beautiful brown eyes looking at me. Dimitri.

 **Dimitri POV**

I was in Boston because I was visiting Victoria. We were very close and that's why I did that every week. I only lived about 20 minutes away so that was no problem. Tonight we would cook dinner together but she still needed to get stuff. We drove to the supermarket together.

'What do you want to eat, Dimka?' Vika asked. She seemed happy as always. I laughed because of her.

'I don't really care. As long I can spend time with my little sis' I replied.

'Uhm.. Okay. Don't you have to work tomorrow? You know on that big case.' She looked uncomfortable talking about it. I didn't blame her. It was a sensitive subject. Our father beat our mom and I made him leave. It was why I wanted to become a lawyer. This way I could help people in the same situation.

'You mean the one with the abuse? Yes, I have that one and no. I asked for a day off.'

'I get it. You are never sick. And I mean never.'

'That's true.'

'So how's Tasha doing?' she asked with irritated tone in her voice. She didn't like Tasha very much.

'Fine. We are both looking for a perfect house for the two of us' I said. Tasha and I were together for over a year. We decided to move in together. After Rose left I had a hard time get over it. When I finally moved on after almost two years I met Tasha. And well.. Things were going great between us. Vika didn't reply anymore. I knew she liked Rose more than Tasha but what could I do about it? It had been four years and it wasn't if she was going to come back.

When we arrived at the market we both went another way too be faster. We decided to eat something simple. Pancakes. Our mom learned us to cook. Unfortunately, she moved back to Russia so we didn't see her as much as we wanted. I walked through the backing section when I had the feeling someone I knew was close. I turned around and looked right in familiar eyes. Those from Rose. It was like I was dreaming. She hadn't changed one bit. The one thing that did change was her hair. It was still wavy and brown but short. Her eyes were still as beautiful as on the day I met her. We stared at each other for a long time. But then she literally ran away, dropping her basket on the floor. I saw Vika and before I could even rethink the situation I handed her the basket over and mumbled something about the car. I ran after Rose and when I was on the parking lot I saw her struggling with her car keys. I walked over to her. And spoke.

'Rose..' I said carefully. I saw her freeze and slowly turning around. She looked ashamed and in shock. She didn't smile and neither did I. I took her in again. Her beautiful face was full of pain.

'Dimitri. Hi. Sorry but I have to go' Rose said nervous. Before I could say something she got into the car and drove away. I stared at the place she stood just a few moments before. I felt tears coming back into my eyes. Every feeling of the pain of losing her came rushing back. No. This couldn't be. I was over her and I knew that for sure. I heard Vika approaching me. She saw my face and hugged me instantly. Just like the way she did when Rose left four years ago.

'What's wrong?' she asked worried.

'Rose…' was the only thing I said before I hugged her back.

 _ **A/N: YAY 9 follows! That is so much. Thank you! Is means so much to me. Here is chapter 2. I couldn't wait again to update and I am so glad you like it. So what do you think about Roses reaction? Sorry if there any mistakes didn't get time to look it trough. Have a great day!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3 Regrets**_

 **Rose POV**

After I was out of sight I pulled over the car and got out. I started running because I was frustrated. I felt tears in my eyes and I couldn't hold them back anymore. I broke down. Every time I tried to push away my past it came rushing back to me. I fell on my knees and buried my face in my hands. I had no idea what to do. One thing for sure that I still wasn't over him. Of course I wasn't. He was the love of my life and he was perfect.

I didn't know how long I sat there in the grass but it wasn't important. I sniffed and tried to get up. I failed a couple times but it worked eventually. When I was in my car I looked into the mirror and saw that my face and my eyes were red. Great. Just great. I needed to talk to someone. I called Lissa. She picked up after a few seconds.

'Liss..?' I got out.

'Wow, Rose. What is going on? Are you alright?' she asked worriedly.

'No. I am not okay. Can you meet me at my place?'

'Sure. I'll see you there.' I hang up and drove back to my house. When I was there I felt more empty then I ever felt. I changed into a sweat shirt and comfy pants. The bell rang and I opened it. Lissa saw the look in my eyes and she knew enough. She hugged me. She pulled back and dragged me to my couch. I sat down and she took off her coat.

'Rose. What the hell happened? I have never seen you like this. Not this bad' she said noticing.

'You know about him..' She nodded and I saw she was listening fully. 'I saw him. Dimitri. I saw him today.' I felt again tears but tried to push them away.

'You aren't kidding are you?' she asked. I shook my head. I looked to the ceiling and sighed. Lissa finally sat down next to me and grabbed my hands as a comforting gesture.

'Rose. It's okay to cry. I am here for you.' When she said that I started crying again. She took me into her arms and comforted me. She stroke my hair.

'Why him? Why did I leave him? He would have understood it and stayed with me' I said sobbing 'Why?'

'It's going to be alright, Rose. Things happen for a reason' Lissa said. We sat there for about an hour when I calmed down. Lissa didn't want to leave me but I made sure that I was doing better. She said to me I could call her whenever I wanted. After that she left. I walked to my room and grabbed a little box from under my bed. I sat down on my bed and opened. It was the photo I took with me four years ago. It was on the day that Dimitri proposed to me. We hugged each other and I was smiling brightly. In the box was also the ring. It was from gold with a little diamond in the middle. I thought back about that day.

 _I made myself ready for our date. I wore my favourite black strapless dress that Dimitri liked too. Dimitri would pick me up. I heard a car driving onto the driveway. I grabbed my house keys and walked out of my house, locking it behind me. I got into the car and kissed Dimitri full on his lips. He smiled at me._

' _Hello, gorgeous.'_

' _Hello, Comrade' I said grinning. He looked nervous for some reason and back then I didn't know why. I buckled my seatbelt and Dimitri drove to the restaurant. It was silent on the way to it. I saw he didn't really felt like talking. I teased him a couple of times but he would just stay silent. That was weird for him. Normally he would join me. We knew each other for over a year. It was exactly our anniversary._

 _When we had our table he still didn't say anything. He just grabbed the menu and covered his face with it. I sighed from frustration._

' _Put the stupid menu away, please' I said. He looked at me confused. I tried to explain to him that he had only said two words to me. Literally._

' _Sorry. I have my reasons' he said vaguely._

' _Like what? What is that important you won't talk to me?'_

' _You'll see. I wasn't trying to ignore you.'_

' _Okay' I said letting it go. I looked at the menu to and saw they had brownies for dessert. I squealed. Dimitri laughed and knew where I was so happy about. The waiter came to us and we both ordered. The waiter winked at me and then looked at Dimitri. With a confused expression I saw that Dimitri was standing up._

' _What is going on?' I asked. He grabbed my hands._

' _Roza, my beautiful girlfriend, we have been together for over a year. From the day I met you I knew I would be with you. It was love at first sight. I want to spent the rest of my life with you. I love you with all my heart' he said. Oh my.. was he.. proposing? He knelt in front of me and grabbed a box out of his coat. 'Will you marry me?'_

 _People were gathering around curious about what was happening. I stared at him speechless and forgot I had to answer. He looked at me intensely and saw all the love he had for me. I came back to reality._

' _Yes! Of course. Yes!' I screamed it out. He put the ring on my finger and kissed me with so much passion that I felt dizzy. People were clapping and laughing. I pressed him against me and laughed too. He twirled me around._

' _Can someone take a picture?' Dimitri asked. Someone took the camera. We were posing. We hugged each other tight and I smiled brightly. I was the happiest woman in the entire universe._

Looking back at that moment only made me sick. I gave up on us. And for what? I should have known he would have supported me. I put the box back under the bed before I would cry again. I laid down with my face in a pillow. I screamed out all the anger I had left in me. I fell asleep fast because I was tired from the most stressful day of my life. I never regretted anything this much.

 **Victoria POV**

I hadn't seen him like this since Rose left. He was divested and me too. She was like a sister to me. He had a hard time to get over her. It took him more than two years to smile again. He never loved a girl like he loved Rose and Tasha didn't deserve him.

He laid on the couch and I was sitting next to me. I didn't want to talk about what happened today. Again. We were watching a movie but I saw he was drowned in thoughts. I had to do something about it. They needed to meet each other again. Even it was only for closure. They both deserved it. I didn't hate Rose. She must have had a good reason. I got up and Dimitri looked confused. I just shrugged and walked to my room. I sat down behind my desk. I started my computer and started searching for Roses address. After a while I found it and sighed in relief. I would write a letter. I wanted to talk to Rose. Maybe we could sort things out. I grabbed pen and paper began writing.

 _Dear Rose,_

 _First of all.. How are you? It has been four years since I last saw you. I miss you! You're still like a sister to me. The reason I am writing may come as a surprise. I know Dimitri saw you in the supermarket. Rose, he is broke down and I am worried. I want to talk to you. I want to know so badly why you left. It hit all of us. My mom too. She loved you as her own daughter. I hope you want to meet me. If you have any questions how I got your address it is through the internet. We really need to discuss what happened in the past. Maybe you and Dimitri can meet each other again for closure. I do need to tell you something before that is possible._

 _With love,_

 _Vika._

 _Ps: I hope that your happy._

I put the letter in a envelop with a heavy feeling. Should I mind in their business? What if Rose wouldn't agree with me and just ignore me? It was worth the try. I lost track of time because when I came back in the living room Dimitri was fast asleep. I grabbed a blanket and tucked him in. He was so big. I kissed his cheek and went to my own bed glancing one last time at the letter. I hoped it would do wonders.

 _ **A/N: So what do you think about Vika's plan? Do you think it will work? Thanks for the follows, favs and reviews. You guys are amazing. I am so glad you like this story. Thanks for reading! :D**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4 reasons**_

 **Rose POV**

 _One week later…_

It had been a week since my little break down. I hadn't much opportunity to be depressed. I had my work and didn't want to call in sick. My students did notice I wasn't fully okay. Their so sweet. They secretly made drawings to make me feel better. Of course I didn't share too much.

This week in an afternoon when I arrived at home and got my mail, I saw a letter adressed to me. Wondering what it was I opened it. I noticed the handwriting. Vika. I hadn't thought about her in a very long time. I realized I missed her. I read the letter and was very confused. Meeting me? Dimitri broke down? After all this time? I told Lissa about it. We discussed whether I should meet Vika. I couldn't keep my reason hidden any longer. They had the right to know why I left.

I contacted Vika. She left her address and phone number in the letter. I called two days after I got it. When I talked to Vika she didn't sound angry at all. I was glad.

 _I was holding the phone nervous in my hand. Should I call her? I owed her one. She was like a little sister to me and I loved her too. I dialled the number before I could rethink it. I waited not even a second and I heard a voice. It was Vika._

' _Hello? Who is this?' she asked. I took a deep breath. I wasn't backing out of this. I cleared my throat and spoke._

' _Uhm.. Hi. It's me' I said trying to sound confident but I wasn't._

' _Rose? You called!' Victoria said. Wow. Didn't expect her enthusiasm at all. I always thought she would want to scold me or something. I was sitting on my couch and moved a little uncomfortable. Guilt was washing over me again._

' _Yes. I got your letter' I said whispering._

' _Yeah, I know you did otherwise you wouldn't be calling me right now.'_

' _So.. You want to see me again? Don't you hate me? After what I did?' I asked unsure._

' _Yes. No and no. I could never hate you, Rose. You're a person to and I know you must have had good reason' she said to me. I almost didn't believe her. How couldn't she be mad?_

' _Uhm.. When do you want to meet?'_

' _What about Saturday? In the H ill? Around one o'clock?'_

' _Sure. I'll see you there. If you don't mind I am hanging up' I said._

' _No of course not. You probably have things to do.'_

 _When we cut off our conversation I felt confused. Victoria seemed genuine about this. She really wanted to my side of the story. Did Dimitri know this? I sighed and stood up from the couch. I needed to talk to Lissa. Again._

I arrived early at the Hill. I looked around and saw Victoria sitting at the table. She looked the same as four years ago. I walked over to her table and she looked up. Her eyes widened and shove her chair away. She hugged me tightly and squalled. I chuckled about her reaction and hugged her back. We pulled back and both sat down.

'Rose, you look amazing!' she said.

'Thanks. You too. You haven't changed one bit' I said smiling 'How are you? I am dying to know what happened in your life.'

'I am perfect. I graduated this year from college. I am going to be a doctor. And how are you?'

'I am okay. I work as a teacher' I said to her. She nodded. Her face became serious.

'I would like to catch up with you but this had to be about why you left.'

'I know but it's hard..' I tried to explain. She nodded again. I knew I had her full attention. She needed and had the right to know. 'Well.. The reason I left..'

'Yes. You can tell me' she trying to comfort me. I told her why I left and what happened all this time that happened since I left Dimitri. Her face was full of worry. She had tears in her eyes.

'Rose.. If I would have known.. I would have been there for you' she stated.

'I know. Dimitri too. But I just couldn't..' I said. This was hard. I was more than just emotional. I wanted to cry again. 'I just wanted the best for him. He deserves that. And I can tell you I made the biggest mistake in my life.'

'It's okay, Rose. I get it. I won't tell him. You need to do that' she said. I knew she was right. He had to know. He had to know that why I left wasn't about him. I nodded.

'I want to tell him.'

'But there is one thing..' she said.

'What is it?'

'He met someone. Her name is Tasha Ozera. They met about two years ago.' My heart broke when she told me that. He had a new girlfriend. Why wouldn't he? He is the perfect guy. But why would he break down? And Tasha Ozera? I knew that name.

'Oh.. Okay. But why was he having a hard time after he saw me like you said in the letter?' I asked.

'That is what I am questioning myself about. It would be logic if he still cares about you.'

'I broke him, Vika. I don't think so. And the name Ozera? It sounds familiar.' Then realization struck me. Christian Ozera. He had a niece named Tasha. Was this just some weird coincidence? 'Yes. I know her name. She is a niece from a friend.'

'You're serious about that?' she asked. I nodded again. 'Rose. They are also moving in together soon.'

It was like someone slapped me with a hammer. My heart stopped and I had trouble breathing. I regain myself quick and looked away.

'I need to go. Sorry this is too much. I will call you tomorrow to talk about the situation. I am sorry, Vika. I'll talk to you soon' I said fast. I got up and walked with a fast pace to my car and got in. When I was home I walked to my room and started breaking things around me. When did my life get so messy?

 **Dimitri POV**

I was waiting at my home before I finally could go to Vika. It has been a week since we talked and that was long. After I saw Rose Vika kept distance. I didn't know why and it made me feel insecure. Tasha was with me today. We both sat on the couch and were watching TV. She had no idea I saw Rose again. It would only upset her and I didn't want that. She was too good and didn't deserve the stress. I tucked her hair behind her ear and she looked up at me. I kissed her cheek and she smiled. She had blue eyes and black hair. Tasha was beautiful. _But not as beautiful as Rose._

'Stop thinking that kind of things' I murmured to myself. I saw it was time to go and I freed myself from Tasha. She looked at me confused.

'I have to go to Vika' I said.

'O, yeah. Forgot about that. Do I see you tonight?' she asked.

'Of course. You can wait for me here.' I walked over to her and kissed her on the lips for. I put on my coat. I still had. It was a gift from Rose. I was attached to it and couldn't throw it away. It was a leather duster and I loved it. Tasha walked over to me and hugged me one last time.

'I love you' she whispered into my ear. I nodded. I couldn't say it back. Not now. I felt terrible about it.

When I arrived at Vikas house she opened the door immediately when she saw me. The look on her face was deadly serious. She wanted to talk about something.

'Hi. It's important. Can we sit please?' she asked.

'You're scaring me a little..' I said.

'Well. You are not going to like it. At all..'

'Please, tell me.'

'I spoke to Rose today' she said.

'You did what?!' I jumped from the couch. Why would she do that? Was she crazy? 'Are you out of your mind?'

'No. She told me why she left' Vika said with a sad tone.

'Is it that bad? What is it?'

'She need to tell it herself.. It is or was bad, Dimka.'

'Okay..' So Rose did have a reason? And it was bad? What could have happened? Why couldn't she have told me four years ago instead of leaving me? Victoria gave me a piece of paper with a number on it.

'It is from Rose. Please call her and meet up. She wanted to explain it to you. You both need the closure.' I nodded. Vika left and went to her room. I grabbed my phone. I was scared to hear her voice. I took a deep breath and I dialled the number hoping she wouldn't hang up on me.

 _ **A/N: Thank you so much for the support! It means so much to me. So.. next chapter you will find out why she left. I actually gave a clue in one of the chapters. What do you think it is? And Tasha is the niece in this story instead of the aunt. Sorry if there are any mistakes. I didn't get time to look it through. Thanks for reading!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5 pain**_

Rose POV

I was cleaning my bed room when my phone ringed. I grabbed it and looked at the ID-caller. It was a number I didn't know. I answered it. I didn't know what came over me. The voice I missed for four years was on the other end of the line.

'Rose?' he asked with his beautiful accent. My heart skipped a beat and I felt weird. I took a deep breath. I sat down on my bed and looked around at my room. Things were smashed.

'Dimitri? Hello..' I said back feeling uncomfortable. Guilt washed over me as usual when I thought about anything that has to do with him.

'I am calling.. for.. uhm..' he tried to say. He was nervous. Gosh, I knew him so well.

'Let me guess? Victoria. She told you didn't she?' I barely got out. My throat felt thick. The reason.. It destroyed my world and my life.

'No. She didn't. I do know that you talked to her' he said almost whispering. So she didn't tell it him. It was supposed to be my job.

'Oh, okay. Do you want to know it?' I asked quietly.

'I don't know, Rose. Do I even want to know it?' he asked.

'It's up to you..' I said back into the phone. It was silent a long time. I did hear him breathing. He was probably thinking. Suddenly I felt nervous. What if I had to see him again? I barely handled the incident at the supermarket. I felt helpless and wanted to hang up when he started talking again.

'Yeah. I want too. I need it. So I can close this off for good' he said. My heart ached. Him saying that hurt. I knew he moved on. It has been four years. But still.. I missed him badly. Now, I stayed silent. I didn't know what to say. I felt tears again. He was moving in with Tasha. I sighed.

'When do you want to.. you know?' I said almost not hearable. This was one of the most painful moments of my life.

'What about tomorrow? Where did you meet my sister?' he asked.

'The Hill.. two o'clock?'

'Sure. I need to go. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then..' he said.

'Yeah..' he hanged up the phone. I stared at the wall. He was going to know why I left. I looked around in my room again. My eyes fell on a photo album. I grabbed it from under my clothes and opened it. My eyes widened as I saw the first picture. Of course I had to grab a album with a picture from us in it. It was from the day we first kissed. I sighed.

I was waiting in my room for Dimitri. He would pick me up and we would go to the movies. It was Christmas Eve and he insisted I wouldn't be spending it alone. My parents died when I was younger. I was raised by my aunt. I wore casual clothes. A black t-shirt and blue jeans. When I heard a knock on the door I ran to it and opened it. Dimitri was standing there being handsome as always. He wore normal clothes but he was always handsome. We knew each other for over three months. I ran into his arms and hugged him tight.

'Hello, Comrade!' I said happily. I pulled back so I could look into his eyes. He laughed.

'Hi, Rose. You ready?' He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of my room. I chuckled and followed him the door closing behind me. We walked out of college onto the streets. I hooked our arms and started talking.

'Can we keep walking some more before we go to the cinema?' I asked. He nodded and looked down at me.

'I know a little park. It's nice. Do you want to go there?'

'Sure. Don't you just love Christmas?'

'I do. It is the best time of the year for me. This year Vika went to Russia to my family. I couldn't come with her because of my finals. So I thought let's spend some time with Rose.'

'I think it's sweet.' We were walking in the park already. It wasn't far. We saw a bench and we sat down. I bought a gift for Dimitri and wanted to give it to him at the end of the evening but now seemed perfect. I grabbed it out of my bag and handed it over to him. He looked confused.

'You didn't have to do that' he said.

'Just take it please' I said smiling. He ripped the paper of the package. He laughed and shook his head. It was a western book. He didn't have that one yet. He adored them.

'How did you know that I didn't have this one yet?' he asked me. He eyed me and I felt a warm feeling rushing through my body. If it was cold I sure as hell didn't anymore right now.

'You talked about it and I didn't see it in your book shelve' I explained to him.

'Thank you, Rose' he said sweetly 'I have something for you too. It's not big but.. yeah.' He grabbed the present out of his pocket and gave it to me. I looked surprised. I wasn't used to getting gifts. I took it and I looked up at him. He nodded. It was small. I opened it and I saw it was lip-gloss and not just any. It was my favourite one. It was hard to get and mine was used up. I only talked about it once and he remembered.

'Dimitri.. How.. My.. You remembered' I said speechless. It wasn't a big present indeed but it meant the world to me.

'Yes. I memorize everything you say' he said. I blushed furiously. Why was he always so sweet? I smiled at him. I grabbed his hand and laced our fingers together. I felt a shock of electricity like the first day we met. He looked at our hands and smiled a little. Then he just started staring in my eyes. We both leaned forward. Our lips almost touched when a phone rang. It was his. We pulled back and looked awkwardly at each other.

'I think you need to answer that' I said regaining myself. He nodded and took the cell phone out of his coat. He answered and I heard it was Vika. His sister. He started talking to her and I drowned in my thoughts. What did just happen? Did he try to kiss me? What if he did? Would our friendship be ruined? Did I like him that much? Of course I did. Why else would I have felt this way around him?

Dimitri touched my shoulder and I looked at him. I felt the awkwardness coming again. None of us said a thing for a while. We just stared at the view from the river in front of us. This place was beautiful.

'Victoria called me to let me now she arrived safely and that everyone wishes us a happy Christmas' he said. I just stayed silent. Us? I didn't even know his family. I took a deep breath and spoke.

'What.. What did just happen?' I said in a whisper. He looked at me.

'We almost kissed' he stated.

'Would you have regretted it?' I asked not really wanting to know the answer 'Because if you do we can totally fo-' I got interrupted when Dimitri pressed his lips against mine. His lips were soft and I decided I would never ever forget this moment no matter what. He pressed his body closer against mine and I wrapped my arms around his neck. The kiss was passionate and amazing. When he pulled back he still hold me tight and whispered something in my ear.

'I would never regret it, Roza. Never' he said.

I closed the album angrily. I had that a lot lately. My life was a total mess. The memories just hurt. I hold back tears again and went further cleaning my room. The rest of the evening I felt nervous and had a headache. I was just so stressed that I went to bed early but of course I couldn't sleep that night. I was awake worrying what would happen the next afternoon.

Dimitri POV

I wasn't waiting very long when I saw Rose. My heart stopped beating for a moment. She was still as beautiful as the day I lost her. In the supermarket I could glance shortly at her but she was gone before I could take her in fully. But I was also scared and nervous. I would know the reason why she left very soon. I wanted to know what happened between us that went wrong. I was still a little worried about her. I did love her once.

She headed to me slowly. I saw that she was scared too. It must have been really bad. She sat down silent. She looked at the ground with her head down. I felt bad. Why? She was the one that left you. You should be angry. I shove the idea out of my mind very fast. Rose had struggled too. I just felt it.

'Rose.. Hi' I said. She looked up and her eyes widened in disbelief. She regain herself fast.

'Hey..' she barley whispered 'where should I start?' I have never seen Rose like this. Not this vulnerable. I sighed in myself. I didn't want to hurt her if it was too hard.

'I guess.. after the time that you left me' I suggested 'just tell your story.' I saw her freezing for a moment but after that she took a deep breath.

'One thing for I start. I want you to know the reason why I left has nothing to do with you' she said too me. It did slightly make me feel better.

'Okay, thank you for sharing that.'

'When we were together everything was going great. I was happy and never wanted to change things. I never wanted to lose you' she said. It was as if my heart was torn open again after all these years. I didn't know what to say so I just nodded that she could continue and she did.

'It all changed when I woke up one morning. I didn't feel good at all. This was around two months before I left. It kept on going for over 6 weeks when I finally went to the doctor. He knew something was off. He sent me to the hospital. They took my blood and another test. One week later I would know the results' she told me. I saw her fighting her tears. I felt dizzy. Did I think where this was going? How could I not have noticed?

'The result weren't good. The reason why I left.. I was sick. The results said that I had leukaemia' she said 'I left because I didn't know if I would survive. When I left you I was thinking of you. I didn't want to let you lose me that way.' She was crying at this point and without thinking about it I shove my chair back. It was automatic. I wrapped my arms around her tightly. She was sick.. it took me long to realize. Rose.. could have died. I didn't know about any of this. It made me feel weak and a coward. I would have been there for her. But she did really think about me. It wasn't selfish that she left me. I noticed that she hugged me back. She hang onto me.

'Are you better now?' I asked with a unsteady voice. My heart ached. I wanted her to be okay. I wanted her to be safe forever. She nodded. I pulled back and looked for the first time really in her eyes. All I saw was pain and regret. I wiped her tears away. She stopped sobbing and was ready talk again. I sat down in my own chair again.

'I am better. Since one year. That's why my hair is so short' she said explaining.

'All of that shouldn't have mattered. I would have been there for you no matter what' I said. I didn't try to sound too harsh. I still didn't want to hurt her.

'I know but I thought I was doing the best thing for you. And me.'

'We could have been married by now' I stated. She looked hurt by that and so was I. Should I tell her about Tasha?

'Can I just finish my story?' she asked. Her eyes were still puffy. Rose, I need you to be okay. Please I can't handle you crying.

'Of course. That's why we're here.'

'After I got the results I had a hard decision to make. I made it anyway. After I left you I had no idea where I was going. Then an idea came into my mind. I should move to Boston. I always wanted to live in a city. When I first came here I was totally lost. I met Lissa and her husband Christian who now are my friends. They own this café. I walked in there..' she said. She stopped for a moment and stared at a wall. She continued.

'I saw that they were very nice and I trusted them. I told them my story. They took care for my house now. It was nearby the café. It was hard. I missed you and was in a depression. I was still sick. I discussed my options with my doctor. They transferred me to a new hospital here in Boston. I began my treatment, lost my hair and sunk deeper. I never felt so bad or alone in my life. Thankfully Lissa was there for me' she said finishing her story. Tears seemed came back into her eyes.

'I am so sorry, Rose. You didn't deserve any of this' I said trying to comfort her a little. Her hands were on the table and I put mine over hers. She looked confused at our hands. It was like my hart broke over and over today. I never thought Rose left me for this. She had a hard time and I couldn't be there for her.

'It isn't your fault. I should have said something and.. and..' she couldn't finish her sentence. She pulled her hands away and buried her face in them. I couldn't bare it anymore.

'Please, Roza. Stop it. I can't handle you crying. I hate to see you in pain' I said. I didn't realize what I said. Roza. It was her name in Russian. I shouldn't have used that. She did seem to calm down. She looked up at me with her beautiful brown eyes.

'I am sorry. Just.. I don't know' she whispered.

'It's okay.'

'No, it isn't. I was supposed to be in her place.' She knew about Tasha. Victoria told her of course. My sister has a big mouth for such a small girl.

'She told you didn't she?' Rose nodded and stayed silent again.

'I hope that your happy' Rose said quietly. It took me long before I could reply.

'I am.'

'I think were done, aren't we?' she asked impatient. She wanted to go. So I would let her.

'Yes, thank you so much for sharing this. I am sorry thing went as they went but it is for the best' I said. She just nodded again. She stood up and walked to her car. She got in fast and drove away. I wanted to do the same thing but I realized Tasha was still at my home. I wasn't capable to face her. I needed to think. I missed Rose in my life. I knew for sure I was over her but my life without her seemed impossible. I needed to discuss this all with Vika. Could I let Rose fully back in my life as a friend and still be with Tasha?

 _ **A/N: So.. there is the reason. What do you think about it? And do you think Dimitri is really over Rose? This is my longest chapter ever. I hope it is good enough and not too boring. I also hope your satisfied about the talk. Thanks for the follows, favs and review. Also thanks for reading! Ps: Sorry if there any mistakes. I didn't get time to look it trough again.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6 Insecure**_

 **Rose POV**

' _It isn't your fault. I should have said something and.. and..' I said not able to finish my sentence. I pulled away my hands from his. I buried my face in my hands. I was ashamed. I wanted to cry again. I was the weak one here. I didn't want to look up. Never._

 _Please, Roza. Stop it. I can't handle you crying. I hate to see you in pain' he said. I froze. He said my name. In Russian. The one I told he could never call me anymore. My heart was torn open and I was very fragile. I did calm down though. When I was ready again I looked up at him._

' _I am sorry. Just.. I don't know' I whispered desperately. I didn't know what to do anymore._

' _It's okay.'_

' _No, it isn't. I was supposed to be in her place.' I was talking about Tasha. It wasn't fine nor okay. I should have been married to him at this point. We could have had children already. I missed him badly._

' _She told you didn't she?' he asked. I nodded and didn't say much. My heart still felt heavy and broken._

' _I hope that your happy' I said quietly. I saw him thinking and staring at me. It was silent for a while before he even responded._

' _I am' Dimitri said without hesitation._

' _I think we're done, aren't we?' I asked impatiently. I wanted to go. I needed to go._

' _Yes, thank you so much for sharing this. I am sorry thing went as they went but it is for the best' he said as if it was nothing. It hurt what he said even he had all the right too. I was the one who left him not the other way around. I nodded. I got up and walked away as fast as possible._

It was out. He knew. There was no way back now. I felt destroyed and alone. I knew I wasn't. I needed to talk to Lissa. I had to confess what I felt. What I knew since the day I saw Dimitri again. The feeling I lost. The hole in my heart was filled again. I had hope. I called Lissa but instead of her Christian answered the phone.

'Hello, this is Christian' he said. I sighed and he heard it. He laughed and he knew it was me.

'Hi. It's Rose. Is Lissa available?' I asked.

'No. She is gone. She went to her cooking cursus. You know she is terrible at it' he said trying to joke. He was right. It was the reason too that Sparky was the chef of the kitchen from the café.

'Oh.. I forgot.. Well I guess I better be going then.'

'Wait. What is going on? I hear your voice. You cried, didn't you?' he asked worriedly. Gosh, he knew me well too. He was kind of my best friend too I guess.

'Actually.. No.. Yes.. I did' I admitted. It was silent. He knew I never cried. Only when it was something deadly serious.

'Rose, if you need to talk you can come to me to. You know that. Come over and we will talk about it if you feel like it' he offered. I was hesitating. I could trust him as well.

'I would like that yeah' I said 'but wouldn't I be ruining your night?'

'No, trust me. I'll see you in five minutes, okay?'

'Sure.' I hung up the phone and drove to his place. I knocked on the door and he opened it in not even a second. He was standing in the doorway looking at me. Without me realizing it he pulled me in for a big bear hug. I felt awkward but hugged him back. I pulled away quickly afterwards. I sat down on the couch facing him.

'I heard from Lissa about Dimitri. So.. it's about him isn't it?' he asked. I nodded.

'Is this not a bit weird? That I talk to you about my problems? We haven't done that before. This would be a new goal in our friendship' I said trying to smile since the first time today.

'No. I am here for you. Your also my friend. So tell me everything that happened. I want to know every detail so I can help you as good as our Lissa.'

'Will do. I met Dimitri today. I told him about why I left and what I did in the time in between. He hugged me and called me Roza. He explained that it was for the best and it should have been this way. It was hard and.. and I found something out. It will make things even harder to get over it.'

'What?' he asked. It took a lot of courage to admit out loud. I took a couple of deep breaths before I could say it.

'Even after all these years.. I am still in love with him. It never went away. It was always there somewhere in a corner of my heart. I didn't want to admit it when I saw him in the supermarket but now I am sure' I blurted out.

'Wow.. Rose. That's a lot. Are you okay?'

'Not really. He has someone else and I don't know what to do. I do want him back in my life. But what he thinks is a mystery' I explained.

'So you still love him? Why don't you tell him?' he asked.

'Because he has Tasha and I don't deserve him.'

'Rose, you don't need to put yourself down. You've been through a lot. He's a jerk if he doesn't get that.'

'Guess you're right' I said admitting.

'You can stay the night here. You can talk with Lissa about this too. I hope you feel slightly better.'

'I have my own place you know that. And I do. Thanks Sparky' I said grinning. I knew he hated that nickname. He groaned and then looked at me again.

'We need to keep an eye on you.'

'I am not a baby..' I said angrily.

'I know but we care about you, Rose. We just want the best for you' he said trying to calm me down. I thought about it and decided I would stay with them. I nodded. I said I wanted to sleep for a bit before I would talk to Lissa. He made the couch ready for me. I laid down and every muscle felt tense. I did fall asleep fast.

 **Dimitri POV**

I was knocking on Vika's door hysterically. I needed to talk to someone. I needed to talk to my little sister. She would know what do to. I was desperate and didn't stop the knocking until she opened the door. She looked confused and worried when she opened the door.

'Dimitri, what is going on?' she asked. I saw her stepping away from the door so I could enter. I pulled her with me to the living room. She noticed I was stressed.

'You know about what. It was your idea. For closure you said' I accused her 'well you were wrong. I shouldn't have known. It only makes me more stressed.'

'Chill down, Dimka. I've never seen you like this. You agreed to this. Rose has been through a lot. It isn't anybody's fault.'

'I know that but still.. It makes me angry knowing I could have been there for her. She shouldn't have been going through this alone. And now I am too late' I blurted out. I knew I meant it. I loved Rose with all my heart but I moved on and I had Tasha. I was happy.

'You just have to accept that things happened. Everything happens for a reason and I think Rose really needs you right now' she said wisely. I nodded slightly.

'Since when are you wiser than me?' I asked partly joking 'but now I am thinking about something else. I don't know if it's possible.'

'What is it?'

'I want Rose back in my life and I do want to be there for her. I still miss her. She was a part of my life I need to get it back but I don't want to lose Tasha over it. I love her.'

'Does she know?' Vika asked. I looked confused and then I realized it. I never told her that I stumbled across Roza. She would go crazy and be very mad. She would think more of it then it really was. I looked at the ground as if I was busted for something I did.

'Are you serious right now? You're kidding me. Damn it, Dimka. You from all the people' she said 'Tasha is my least favourite person but she doesn't deserve that.'

'I am a douche..' I admitted ashamed 'I just don't know what to do. Why did I have to see Rose again? She shouldn't have left me.'

'This isn't her fault. I love her as a sister so don't go blame her and remember what I said. She needs you now! You need to talk to Rose again. But not right now. Wait about a week or two. Say to her what you said to me.'

'You gave good advice, little sis. I am sorry for the outbursts.'

'It's okay I guess. Just stay strong and tell Tasha soon.'

'I will. I am going. It was short but it helped. Thanks, Vika' I said when I pulled her in for a hug. She hugged me back. After our talk I realized Rose needed to be in my life. It sounded weird but I wasn't complete without her. Maybe I never moved on but my love did fade after these years. When I got home I went straight to bed. I fell asleep thinking about Rose.

 _ **A/N: Sorry for updating so late. I've been busy with school. I've got a lot of tests coming up. So.. yeah.. The beginning is a little Rose Pov on the talk if it is confusing I am sorry. So what do you think about it? Hope this isn't a too boring chapter and it's a bit good. Thanks everyone for the reviews, favs and follows. It means so much to me. I have a question. Do you guys think I am good enough to work with writing when I am older? As for example a journalist. If there are a lot of mistakes it's because I am young. I am in the third from the sixth year from learning English.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter**_ _ **7**_ _ **just friends**_

 **Dimitri POV**

 _One week later…_

There I was.. holding the damn phone for over a day and just staring at it. I knew I had to take the step. Being a grown up. It was my turn to apologize and say that I wanted her in my life. That I would be there for her no matter what. Even in the darkest time I wanted to be there for Rose. She needed someone. I had a crazy idea she needed me. But what was holding me back? The fear of losing Tasha.. _You know what you dumbass. You are afraid about letting Rose down._ I shook the idea out of my head and I sighed deeply. I had to do it. It was now or never. I could do it. My fingers were shaking and I dropped my phone when I was about to call Rose. I picked it up and held it to my ear fast.

I heard a lot of beeps before she picked up. My heart ached a little. Was I ever getting used to hear her voice? After our talk I realized I missed her badly and wanted to keep seeing her even though she was my ex. She was my best friend in the beginning before we started dating.

'Dimitri? Why are you calling me?' she asked. I heard pain and acceptance in her voice. My head started spinning from the nerves inside of me.

'Well.. After our talk..' I started uncomfortably. I stayed silent for a few moments until she spoke again.

'What about it? Is something wrong? Are you okay?' she asked worriedly. My heart almost exploded with the idea she cared for me. _Stop it! You need to stop it! You have Tasha and you are in love with her!_ I thought to myself.

'I am okay.. I am sorry. I just.. I am a little nervous about this' I explained vaguely.

'Why? Look.. I have no idea why you are calling but I am not feeling well so can you get along with it, please?' she practically demanded. I knew there was more to it but I left it be.

'Sorry. Again. Our talk it made me realize a lot of things. I know you might not want this but.. I have a preposition.'

'And that is?'

'I think is better if I talk to you about this face to face.'

'I can manage that I guess. My place? Victoria has my address so you can ask her. I'll see you in a bit I think' she said sounding hesitating. It would be hard for me too. Admitting that I needed her badly.

'Yeah. See you soon.' I hung up the phone and called Vika. I asked Roses address and got into my car. My hand palms were sweaty what I had rarely. Never actually. I caught myself driving slower than I normally would. When I arrived at the address I saw a big building. So she lived in an apartment. I walked up to her number and knocked on the door.

She opened it quickly and I was stunned by her beauty as always. I saw her looking at me awkwardly and she invited me in. I sat down on her couch and she sat down in a chair across me.

'What is it that you want to talk about. And why? I thought you had enough of me especially after our talk' she blurted out.

'I realized things.. Maybe they are impossible but I at least want to try to make it work' I said cutting to the chase.

'So what is it?' she asked again. I took a deep breath.

'I want us to be friends again' I said without rethinking it. I said it and it felt good. Now, only hoping she felt the same way. She stared at me in shock and she stayed silent for a couple of moments. I waved at her trying to get her out of her thoughts. She shook her head and sighed. She murmured something to herself before she talked out loudly.

'I don't know if I can handle that. I.. I have a hard time in life since I met you again' she said truthfully. I appreciated that. I nodded at her that I did understand her but a part of me hoped that she would change her mind. I looked at the ground to avoid eye contact with her.

'I get it. I just have this feeling that I need to be her for you and with you. My life just doesn't feel complete without you. I have struggled a lot since you left and I don't know..' I mumbled.

'I want you back in my life too. We were best friends once' she admitted.

'Yeah.. and I miss you ever since you left even though it is hard to admit it.'

'Does Tasha know about me? Is she okay with me coming back into your life?' she asked. That hit me. I have been avoiding Tasha for over a week now because I didn't want to tell her about Roza. I felt terrible about it and guilt was consuming me. I shook my head at Rose ashamed. The look in her eyes changed into anger and I flinched.

'You are crazy! Why wouldn't you tell her? I can't believe I am standing up for her but you are being a total jackass. Dimitri.. I don't even want to look at you!' she yelled at me. I broke her control and I knew what that meant. We hadn't fought much but when we did it was bad.

'Because I am scared to tell her' I said. I knew it was no excuse but I was. I was afraid of losing her and being alone. I didn't want to lose anyone anymore the way I lost Rose four years ago.

'That is no excuse. You are about to hurt someone I hope you care about. And Do even you still care about me?' she asked 'About what I think and do? About my feelings. You can't just can get back in my life and start hurting me. I got myself back not even so long ago.'

'I care about you! Of course I care about you! But I need to see it this way. Love fades. Our has. Or at least mine has' I said.

'Of course my love is gone! It has been four freaking years. I had to move on because I thought I would never see you again, Dimitri! And it did hurt me to know I had to leave you, okay? Don't you get that?' she said outraged. She was still yelling and I became more angry too.

'This wasn't supposed to go this way! It isn't any of your business what I tell Tasha. This is my life and you left me!'

'I thought I was doing the best thing for both of us. Don't go blame me that you are a coward and can't even tell your girlfriend!'

'I don't care what you think of me. I don't need your approval for anything.'

'I am so sick of you and us. I am so sick of feeling this low' she said. I saw her struggling not to cry. Before I realized she was crying and broke down. She fell down on her knees and buried her face in her hands. I got up and ran over to her. I knelt down and wrapped my arms around me. I felt her sobbing. I pulled her even closer. My heart dropped. Why was I being like this to her?

'Please, Roza. I am so sorry. I never meant anything to happen like this. I never wanted to make you cry' I said trying to sooth her down. She didn't stop crying and I became hopeless. I took her with me to the couch. I pulled her close again as we sat down. I kissed her hair and sighed. After a while she calmed down and looked up at me. I smiled a little to let her know everything was alright. She laid her head against my chest and kept sitting like this for about half an hour. I missed having her in my arms. She pulled and scooted far away from me eventually. My heart hurt when she did that but she had every right to. I had been a jerk this night.

'I hate fighting with you' she said.

'Me too' I agreed 'Never yell at me again, please?'

'I'll think I can do that' she said smiling for the first time tonight. My heart started beating faster and I became nervous again. I needed to stop this. My love was gone I tried to convince myself.

'I am glad about that' I said smiling too.

'I did learn from all of this.'

'And that is?'

'Because of dark times you are getting stronger every time' she said to me.

'You are totally, right' I said agreeing with her for the second time this evening 'but it's getting late. Maybe it is time for me to go.'

'Yeah, I guess..' I stood up and walked to the door. She followed me and I turned around before she closed the door.

'So were friends?' I asked unsure.

She nodded. 'Friends.'

I walked away to the car happily and decided I would call her tomorrow to hang out. Maybe it was too soon but I couldn't wait any longer.

 **Rose POV**

I closed the door and sat down on the ground with a big smile on my face. We fought but we became friends again. It was all I wished. I said I didn't love him but I wanted to be strong too. Of course I still loved him but I am not admitting that to him. He has a girlfriend. I had her back tonight even though I didn't like her. But that wasn't fair because I only saw her once. How could Dimitri have been so close all this time? I knew he was my soulmate. He was my other half and I needed him. If we were destined to be together we would someday. I knew I would always carry hope and with that thought I went to my bed.

 _ **A/N: I hope this a bit of a good chapter. Thanks everybody for the reviews, favs and follows. It means the world to me!**_

 _ **-Lostinfantasyx**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8 awkward**_

 **Rose POV**

'So sounds 6 pm okay for you?' Dimitri asked. I was talking with him on the phone for over an hour. It was weird but I was happier since our fight. It has been a week but still. He also called me the day after. I sighed and checked my agenda if I had some free time. I was glad to see that I had.

'Yeah, sure. That is more than okay!' I said back. He chuckled about my enthusiasm and I grinned. I was more than being happy.

'I guess I will see you in a few hours. Just wear something casual.'

'Oh.. Yes, I will. See you in a bit.' I hung up the and I started squealing. I hadn't done that since I was a teen. I got up and raced to my closet. I opened the door almost getting it out of its frame. I looked around critically and decided I would go with my favourite blue, summer dress. I pulled shoes from under a plank. They were a perfect fit. Blue flats. To die some time I just starting watching Tv when a saw a commercial about someone being pregnant and stuff. It made me think of a time that hurt bad.

 _I couldn't believe it. The test came out positive. I.. I was pregnant. I wanted to punch myself so badly. We should have been more careful. I was only 22 and Dimitri and I were together for about one year next month. This would tear us apart. I hadn't been so afraid of someone leaving me but I needed to tell him this. It was big and not something to keep secret. He would be here in ten minutes. We would go to the dinner. I waited for the minutes to pass by. I heard the bell ring and opened the door. I let Dimitri in._

' _Hey, Roza' he said kissing me on the forehead 'ready to go?'_

' _Actually.. I.. need to tell you something. I am not sure if you will think this is good news' I blurted out. He nodded searching for any clues in my eyes for what I was about to tell him. I gestured to the couch and he sat down. I played with my clothes as a sign that I was nervous. I looked out of the window and was thinking about how I could tell him this the best way. I would just to it directly. I sighed._

' _I don't know how to tell you this..' I started nervously._

' _You can tell me everything' he said trying to calm me down._

' _I am pregnant' I said without any confidence. Dimitris jaw dropped and he stayed silent. He looked at the ground._

' _Please, say something' I begged him. I needed to know what he was thinking. Tears started to form in my eyes. I tried to hide but he saw it._

' _This.. can't happen right now. The is the most horrible timing in the world. I just got a job and I have no idea..' he explained. I nodded. I turned my back to him._

' _I can get it removed' I suggested with pain in my heart. This was not the best thing that happened to me but this was my child. I couldn't. He stayed silent so I was assuming he was thinking about the whole situation._

' _No. Don't. This shouldn't be a mistake and if it grows up it has to feel at home with us' he said. I turned around with a questioning look on my face._

' _So what are you saying?'_

' _We are going to raise this child, of course!' Before I could restrain myself I ran over to him and jumped into his arms. I laughed loudly and so did he._

I was happy after I admitted it but little did I know I would lose my own flesh and blood through a miscarriage. I blinked my tears away. We did our best to work through this pain and in the end it made us closer.

The hours of waiting went fast. Before I knew it I was sitting with Dimitri in an Italian pizzeria. We were already eating and it everything had gone okay for now.

'Do they have chocolate cake here?' I asked curiously.

'Yes! I chose this place because of that' he said. I started smiling.

'I can't believe you still remember that.'

'I always would. It only has been four years. It's not like you ate my soul when you left' he said not sounding harsh at all but I hurt me anyway. I backed away a little with my chair. I cleared my throat.

'Yeah.. Whatever.'

'Rose, Sorry. I didn't mean it like that and you know it.'

'I guess. Wait, do you know about that time you fell in the lake? It was so stupid' I said trying to get back at him. This was awkward but this felt like good old times too.

'You have to bring that up didn't you?' he said sighing.

'Uhm.. I just had too' I said chuckling. He started at me with a why-are-you-so-weird-face. I shrugged and my smile widened. We finished our meal and I ate the whole chocolate cake by myself. I only gave Dimitri one bite and I felt selfish afterwards but it was heavenly delicious.

Suddenly, I saw Dimitri getting up and running outside. I looked out of the big windows and saw a boy almost getting hit by a car. Dimitri pushed him away. I gasped. The car didn't stop but luckily Dimitri managed to get away fast enough. One inch and he could have been dead. I didn't know I was frozen until I noticed I had trouble moving. I stressed and was worried sick about the boy and Dimitri.

When I was outside I learnt the boy was named Micah. I sighed of relief when I saw they were both okay. It made me realize I was afraid of losing Dimitri for real now. We decided we would go home because it had been a stressful evening. When we drove back to my place in his car I l turned around before getting out of the car.

'I really missed you these past years. I don't want to lose you ever again' I admitted. _And I still love you._ I added in my head.

'Me too. You will never lose me. I promise. I will text you later. See you soon, Roza' he said. I had this weird feeling in my stomach back after all these years. I nodded and walked into my house knowing my day couldn't be ruined anymore by anything. It was the perfect day even with the stressful moments.

 **Tasha POV**

I was worried sick about Dimitri. He wasn't here. He was always drowned into thoughts when we were together and he kept distance. It hurt me. He was my boyfriend, also hoped soon to be fiancé, and I loved him. I had this feeling he might propose to me anytime soon. Maybe that was why he was so away. We were together for over a year I think. I wasn't sure. But he was crashed after that little, stupid, dumb girl Rose left him. I hated her. I had this feeling that he still loved him but I couldn't care less. She wasn't coming back anytime soon.

I greeted Dimitri when he came home with a kiss but he pulled back quickly. He said he was going to take a shower and go to bed.

'I love you, Dimka. You know that, right?' I said. He flinched as I spoke and he turned around. He just stared at me and I noticed hurt in his eyes. Why? He nodded slightly and then walked away from me without saying another word. I looked around at his place and it was a mess so I decided I would clean a little. I started cleaning when I heard something beep. I looked over to the dining table and saw Dimitris phone lying there. It must have been a mistake.

It was as if I was pulled over to there and without thinking I was scrolling through his messages. I couldn't believe my eyes when I noticed a very familiar name. _Rose Hathaway._ The girl who dumped him, the girl who he said that he didn't love anymore. I started reading their text messages.

 _This was the best day of my life! – Rose._

 _I am glad you enjoyed. Be honest it was awkward. -Dimitri_

 _Yes it was. It was awesome too. The way you helped that boy made my heart melt._

 _Oh, really? What about you shoving in the whole chocolate cake?_

 _You know I like.. No, love chocolate. I am not going to share any._

 _I know you do. Not even with me? Wait, I got one bite. Hey, I got to go. See you soon. Sweet dreams – Dimitri._

 _You too. I am glad we are friends again. Just saying. Goodnight- Rose._

Anger filled my body and I stared screaming. I threw the phone across the room and it hit a lamp that fall on the ground. I was officially done with this all. He wasn't her with me because of that little scum back Rose. I heard Dimitri asking from upstairs if I was okay but I didn't respond. I was so angry.. When he would come down nothing would be okay anymore. He should prepare himself of the greatest loss of his life. I wouldn't go easy on him. I started throwing things around me again.

 _ **A/N: Keeping it short. I hope you like this chapter. Thanks for all the support!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9 Broken**_

 **Dimitri POV**

I was in the shower when I heard a scream and I realized it was Tasha. I turned off the water and asked if she was okay. She didn't respond to me so that made me worry. I got dressed and when I walked down the stairs I heard someone smashing things. Now, I was running. What if someone broke into my house?

I came into my living room and saw most of my stuff, like pictures, shattered on the floor. I looked around the room for Tasha. I sighed relieved to see that she was okay but then I started thinking. She was the one who broke my stuff and anger started filling my body. Why would she do that? She was sitting on the couch with a phone in her hands. My phone. She looked hurt. I wanted to come closer but she backed away. She read the texts. It had to be.

'What were you thinking? Breaking my stuff? Most of it is irreplaceable!' I said rising my voice a little.

'How long?' she whispered. I knew she was talking about Rose.

'It's month ago when I first saw her again in the supermarket' I said honest. She froze and then looked up at me with disappointment in her eyes.

'I thought.. I thought you loved me' she tried to get out. I looked at the ground. Did I love her? Was I _really_ in love with her? Was she the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with? I nodded to myself. I couldn't imagine my life without her anymore. I was afraid of losing her that has to mean I loved her.

'I do. Tasha, I love you' I said straight into her eyes, kneeling before her. She pushed me away harshly and I looked shocked at her.

'I don't believe you! Otherwise you would have told me about that little..' she said yelling. I deserved this. She could yell at me all she wanted but the only limit she needed to leave alone was Rose.

'Don't you dare say anything about, Rose' I said defending her. Tasha her eyes filled with rage when I mentioned Rose.

'I am going to give you a choice. It is her or me! Choose. Now!' she said still yelling. My heart stopped for a second. I had to choose? But I didn't want to lose one of them.

'You don't understand! Rose is my freaking best friend and she had cancer. She needs me right now! You can't expect from me to make a choice between you two.'

'Well, you have too' she said pouting.

'I don't want to lose you, Tasha. I really do love you. I am just so afraid of you leaving me' I admitted.

'I don't care about that stupid, dumb girl. She needs to leave you alone! You are mine!' she said outraged 'and what's up with those texts?'

'I belong to no one. I am not a thing. If I have to. I choose Rose. She needs me too much and those texts are none of your business' I said grabbing my phone away from her.

'What?! You will be begging for me to return. I swear. You are going to regret this' she warned me. I rolled my eyes but I did felt hurt. She grabbed her bag from the table and stormed out of the door. When she was gone it sunk to me. I lost someone again. _No, no, no, no. This can't be happening! Please, come back. I need you, Rose. What? No! I mean Tasha._

Out of desperation I grabbed my phone and called Vika. I needed to talk to her. I needed it. She picked up in a heartbeat and I was talking hysterically.

'Wow, calm down! What are you saying?' she asked confused. I sighed and closed my eyes. I sat down against a wall from my house. I sorted out my thoughts that were racing through my mind and calmed down.

'Tasha.. She.. is gone' I said.

'Wait?! What? Come to my house now!' she demanded. I said I was on my way and went to Vika, hoping she could help me out of this mess.

 **Vika POV**

After Dimitri called me I was helpless. What could I do? Then she popped up into my mind. She needed to be here. She was the one who could help him better than me. I grabbed my phone again. I called Rose. She picked up after a few beeps. She sounded surprised that I called her.

'Hey, Victoria? Why are you calling?' she asked. Should I really involve Rose into this? Dimitri would be very mad but I could care less.

'Is this a bad time?' I asked worried that she couldn't come.

'Uhm.. Kind of..' she said apologizing 'what is going on? If it's important then I will be there.'

'It is about Dimitri. He needs you now. Something happened. I am not sure what but he is on his way to me. It probably would mean a lot to him if you came' I tried to convince her. She stayed silent and I assumed she was thinking. After a while she spoke again.

'Okay. Give me 15 minutes. I'll be there' she said. I thanked her and she hung up. I really did it. I heard the doorbell and raced to the door. There was my big brother all fragile. I was sickly worried and pulled him in my embrace. He was clearly in shock.

'Dimka.. I haven't seen you like this in four years. What the hack is going on?' I asked. He just shook his head in a sign he wasn't ready to talk about it. He breathed heavily and he didn't seem to calm down. I pulled him to the couch and ran to the kitchen to grab a glass of water. When I came back I saw tears in his eyes. He.. was almost crying? He never did that because he wanted to be strong. Expect that time Rose left.

'Please, tell me what happened. I am your sister. I need to know what is going on' I demanded. He looked up to me. I saw fear in his eyes. He opened his mouth when I heard knocking on the door. Dimitri looked desperate for me not to open the door but I knew it was Rose and I had to. I shrugged and walked to the door casually.

 **Rose POV**

My day was great with my hang-out with Dimitri until I just started to feel weird. I felt sad for some reason. Lissa was with me because she needed to tell something important.

'Liss, why are you smiling like that?' I asked curiously. I wasn't feeling well at all right now and I wanted some rest.

'I wanted Christian here with me but he needed to stay in the café so I came to tell you myself. You are my best friend in the whole wide world and I couldn't keep it a secret anymore!' she said very happy. _What is going on with her?_

'Just spill the beans already. You are annoying me you know' I said teasing her.

'Well.. I am pr-' she tried to say but she couldn't finish her sentence because a phone rang. She looked at me and sighed. Of course it was my phone. I saw it was Vika. She wouldn't call me for no reason.

'Can I take this? It is important' I asked her. She looked mad at me. I apologized and went to another room. I picked up the phone. Vika explained to me something was going on with Dimitri. My heart dropped a little when I heard that. Maybe that was why I was feeling so bad. I knew Dimitri and I had some sort of bound but could it be that strong? I decided I would go to her house and comfort him in any possible way I could. I walked back to the living room and saw that Lissa was sitting on the couch staring at the wall.

'I need to go..' I vaguely explained. Lissa eyes questioned me.

'Yeah, I will tell you this evening when you get back. It's not that important' she said harshly. I flinched because of the coldness in her voice.

'I promise I will make this up to you, okay? I'll see you tonight in the café. Someone needs me badly right now. I am so sorry, Liss.'

'It's okay. Let me guess. Dimitri?'

'Yes. Now I need to go. See you tonight' I said walking up to her and hugging her. She nodded and left. I went to Vika. When I knocked on the door Vika opened it immediately. She grabbed me by my wrist and dragged me inside. The moment I saw Dimitri my heart crashed. Pain went through my body. I needed to share it with him.

He looked at me and I saw tears in his eyes. I have never seen him like this. His eyes were filled with hurt and pain. I wanted to step closer but he backed away. He stood up from the couch and went to the guest bedroom Vika had. I looked at her and I hoped she saw the desperation in my eyes. She nodded, saying to me that I should follow him. I entered the room and he just turned his back to me.

I saw his beautiful, long, brown hair and wanted to touch it badly but I restrained myself. I sighed and had no idea what was going on. The one thing I knew that Tasha left. I walked towards him and placed my hand on his shoulder. He stiffened and shook his shoulders so my hand would fall off.

'Comrade, what happened?' I asked. My voice was breaking. He stayed silent. He shook his head and was still ignoring me.

'I want to help you' I said begging him 'you promised we would be there for each other so let me be here for you.'

'You can't help' he whispered with his soft voice. I couldn't help it but tears started to form in my eyes too. My pain grew stronger. My heart broke again like it did all the time these days. I sat down on the bed. I covered my face with my hands. I couldn't bare seeing him like this.

'I am sorry. If something bad happened to you. It is about Tasha, isn't it?' I asked. My voice was unsteady. He turned to look at me. I felt a large distance between us right now. He just stared like I hadn't the right to talk about Tasha.

'It is none of your business' he said with a familiar coldness in his voice. It pained me and I started to feel misjudged and more sad. Why was he me pushing away so much?

'I am just trying to be here for you but you won't let me!' I said rising my voice.

'This is all your fault to begin with. You screwed everything up, Rose!' he said yelling. He lost control over his temper. His words hurt me. I froze and started crying. I wanted to get up and leave the house but I couldn't.

'You are just a coward! I did the best thing I could do. We were never meant together anyway!' I said yelling in his face. I ignored the tears rolling down my cheeks. I started to walk to the door when Dimitri grabbed my wrist and pulled me back. He pushed me against the wall. He looked into my eyes. He placed a hand on my cheek and wiped a tears away.

Then out of nowhere he pressed his lips against mine. I kissed him back. My skin felt electric. My stomach exploded. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled me even closer. He kissed me fiercely as if this was the last time ever. All our hate disappeared into it. But then realization hit me. He was just using me. He just broke up with someone who he had loved. I pulled back and I pushed him away.

'What the hell are you doing?! I am not a puppet you can play with!' I almost screamed. His eyes were soft for a second but then the rage came back.

'I don't know, okay? My life has been a mess since you came back!' he yelled back 'You ruined my chance to happiness a _gain_.'

'You messed up yourself. This is none of my doing! You ruined this.' We were still yelling. Vika was probably worried. She had no idea what was going on.

'Oh yeah? What is it then?'

'Our new chance to a friendship! You shouldn't have kissed me! You are just using me. You just broke up with Tasha! Don't you love her?' I spit out to him.

'Yes, I do! But this isn't about her anymore!' he blurted out back 'This is about you, okay? You hurt me when you left. I never thought I would see you again.' Sadness crossed his face but it was replaced by anger quickly.

'I never meant to leave you! I love you!' I said. He looked confused. Then I realized what I said and fixed myself. 'I loved you I mean.'

'Well, that is too bad because I never loved you!' he yelled. That was enough for me to almost collapse onto the ground. Dimitri held me up just in time. I pushed him away immediately. I sat down on the bed again.

'Do you.. mean that?' I asked barley whispering. My heart ached. He couldn't have fooled me all those years right?

'No! I am sorry, Rose. Of course I loved you and a part of me always will. You were my everything' he said his voice softer.

'I just don't want to see you right now. I need to think. I am going' I whispered. He nodded at me with understanding. I got up still a little dizzy. My hand was on the doorknob and I felt like I needed to do something before I would leave. I turned back and saw Dimitri staring at me with a pained face. I ran straight into his arms and hugged him tight. I didn't want to let him go but we needed to give each other some space for at least a week.

'I don't want to lose you, Rose. Not again' he whispered in my hair when he was hugging me back.

'Me neither, Dimitri. You won't. I will contact you when I think the time is right' I explained.

'I hope that is soon' he said. We just stood there for a couple of minutes more before I pulled back and stormed out the house without saying goodbye to Vika. This reminded me so much of four years ago but now I knew I would see him soon.

 **A/N: So writing this chapter was hard because I hate to separate them but for now it is better for the two of them. I promise they will see each other soon. I hope you liked this chapter anyway! Love you guys for reading my story :D!**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10 losing hope**_

 **Rose POV**

 _You don't decide who you keep in your life and who will leave you. I didn't it know it back then I would need him more than I would ever admit to someone. I thought I had dealt with the worst things in my life but boy I was so wrong.. That was the most horrible day of my life._

After the fight with me and Dimitri I hadn't been in touch with him. I wanted to keep the distance. I was hurt so badly. I did learn a new thing. Dimitri would never replace anyone anymore. He admitted a part of him still loved me. I had hope it we would get back together eventually. I hadn't seen him in a month but my mind kept wondering back to him no matter where I was. That's why I was so surprised to see that he had sent me an old fashioned letter.

 _Dear Rose,_

 _I know it has been a while since we last talked and we didn't leave it on good terms. I regret everything I did to you that day. I seriously want to fix things between us and go further with being friends. I just wanted to take the first step because I can't stand the idea of not seeing you any longer. I tried to fix things with Tasha then I realized that she is crazy. I don't even know how I even thought that I loved her. I guess.. I was just trying to replace you.. I actually wanted to say this to you in person but I didn't know if you wanted to see me. Victoria misses you too. I hope you will think about seeing me again anytime soon. Just let me know._

 _Yours,_

 _Dimitri._

I was sincerely confused. Did he really write this? It was his handwriting, though. I tossed around thinking about the letter for days. As usual I discussed the situation with Lissa. The day that Dimitri and me had the fight she wanted to tell me something but before she could I was already gone. When I came back that night she told me the news. Lissa was pregnant! She always talked about raising children with Christian, who is by the way her first love since high school. I couldn't believe the news that I was going to be an aunt. I was so excited and I almost hugged her to death that night. I even gave Christian a hug and that's really rare.

But there was a downside. They were going to sell the café and move to a smaller town to raise their child. It left me sad but I knew it was the best for them. They were going to be a family. It made me realise that life is too short to waste and I needed to start living fully. That meant to me to get in touch with Dimitri again. A month was too long and I couldn't bare the distant any longer.

It was Saturday and the next day I didn't have to work so I could easily stay up late. My only plan was watching television but it was replaced for an impulse. I got dressed in my new clothes and jumped into the car. I drove to his apartment where he lived with Tasha not more than a month ago. I knocked on the door as if I was in a hurry. It took quite a while before Dimitri opened the door. Or at least I thought it was Dimitri.

Tasha had opened the door in front of me and she looked furious to see me. I was shocked to see her standing there. I thought that Dimitri and her weren't back together? How long was the letter ago? Not even three days until I got it. I changed my posture into a tense position. I stared at her with despise. I hated her guts.

'What are _you_ doing here?' she spit out in my face. I was going to snap I thought to myself. She wasn't worth my time. I took a deep breath.

'It's none of your business. Is Dimitri here?' I asked calmly. She shook her head and laughed at me. An evil grin spread on her face.

'You'd really think Dimitri would take you ,a trash bag, back?' she asked 'oh.. and it's way my business as I am his fiancée.' She smirked and put her hand in my face. I saw the silver ring with the diamond and felt my heart drop. I stood there with my mouth open from shock. How even? Why even? He told me in the letter it didn't work out. In a flash of anger I pushed her aside and walked inside the house.

I walked into the living room but I didn't see Dimitri there so I walked upstairs. I stormed into the bathroom when I heard something falling in there. There he was. Only in a towel.. I stared at him. He looked gorgeous. His hair was on fleek but his eyes held sadness I couldn't get a grip off. I then stared at his chest. The abs he had. Why did my ex needed to be so perfect? He coughed and I blushed furiously even though I had seen him before like this.

'Roza, what is going on?' he asked with his Russian accent and I felt myself getting warm inside. I quickly restrained myself.

'You tell me.. Explain all of this.. The letter.. Tasha downstairs..' I said gesturing a big mess. I felt like I was stabbed in the back by my best friend for life. He came closer to me before I could say something and wrapped his arms around me. I felt his wet arms holding me close, his chest breathing against mine. I froze for a second. Then he pulled me even closer that we were almost one peace that fit together. I eventually hugged him back. I buried my face in his chest and concentrated on his breathing. I felt tears sting in my eyes. Damn, I missed him so much. He stroke my hair and I sighed. We stood there for a long time and it surprised me that Tasha hadn't come up yet.

'I will explain this to you. I promise' he said whispering in my ear. I nodded and didn't want to let go and neither did he.

'Please, tell me it now. I need to know' I said finally pulling back. He looked understanding and wanted to be held by him again. He locked the bathroom door and got dressed real quick. I faced the other way.

'It's complicated' Dimitri said.

'When isn't it with us?' I asked.

'When we were together it wasn't' he stated. I looked at him with big eyes. What the heck was he suggesting? My confusion grew but he was right though. When we were together everything was perfect.

'What is going on? Did you even send the letter and why are you with Tasha again?'

'Yes, I did and I meant every part of it. I was hoping to see you anytime soon' he explained.

'But what is going on with you and Tasha? I thought you were done with her?'

'I was. I really was but two days ago she showed up at my doorstep again. She told me she was carrying my child. At first I didn't believe and I slammed the door in her face but I knew I had to be responsible and help her raise this child. I bought the ring and the next thing I knew I had already proposed to her. There is no going back now' he said without taking a breath. Wait.. Tasha was pregnant? Just like Lissa but then from Dimitri.

'Do you even love her?' I asked barely whispering.

'No, I don't but I want the child to grow up in a steady environment' he said.

'Right..' I tried to say. Dimitri didn't know what to do and stared at the ground staying silence.

'I am so sorry, Rose' he said. I looked up.

'What for?'

'Everything.' I remained silent. I sat down on the cold floor against a wall. Dimitri sat next down to me and pulled me against his side. I breathed heavily when he touched me. I laid my head against his chest. I sighed.

'What.. what about us?' I asked 'Did the kiss even mean something?'

'I love you, Roza' was the only thing he said before he pulled me even closer. I gasped. Did he really just say? He pressed his lips against my forehead.

'I..I love you too, comrade..' I barely got out.

'But we can't be together. Not now. I can't raise this child with you. I don't want you to have this burden.' And my hope was destroyed again. I started crying for no reason. Okay, the reason was him. The only thing I could cry about.

'Please, Roza.. don't cry..' he said with his beautiful face. He cupped my face and tried to wipe the tears away but him touching me made things worse. I knew what I was about to lose all over again.. I started to sob uncontrollably. The only thing that made it stop was when I looked into Dimitri's eyes.

'I am going to regret this but I need to do it one last time' he whispered into my ears. He smashed his lips against mine. I granted him entrance immediately. This kiss was full of love, sadness, passion and loss. I pulled back knowing this would be the last kiss we would ever share. As I walked back to my car I finally realized I lost him completely to a witch. I felt like the life was drained out of me. But the day wasn't over yet.. More bad news was waiting for me..

 _ **A/N: I guess that I am back. Sorry for the short break! I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**_


End file.
